To Die
by Light Panda
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary. Judul juga kayaknya gak nyambung sama cerita xD pokonya cerita ini mengenai dendam Chanyeol sama orang yang telah ngebunuh appanya, Kris. Silahkan yang mau baca ff aneh bin ajaib ini . . hope u like it *Chansoo Chanbaek**TWOSHOT*


TO DIE

Author : depdep

Cast : Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Kyungsoo

Kai / Jongin

Kris

Suho

Sehun

Pair : Chansoo, Chanbaek.

Genre : romance, drama, tragedy, angst gak jadi, suspense dikit, etc.

Rated : T ._.

Disclaimer : all cast belong to GOD. But the story belong to me. Depdep gak plagiat karena depdep bukan plagiarisme. Kalau ada alur atau apapun dari ff ini yang sama dengan cerita lain, itu jelas bukan suatu unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

WARNING! BOYxBOY , TYPO , OOC, DAN SEGALA MACAM HAL-HAL ANEH DAN GAIB DI FF INI(?)

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat masih berumur 22-23 tahun berdiri terlihat menunggu didepan rumah minimalis dengan pagar berwarna coklat tua.

"Chanyeol! Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi tokonya akan tutup. Ini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam" teriak namja itu memanggil anaknya, chanyeol. Yang perlu kalian ketahui, sebenarnya namja itu ternyata berumur 30 tahun, bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris

"ne! Sebentar, yeol lagi pake sepatu." Terdengar suara anak kecil berumur 5 tahun dari dalam rumah

BRAAKKKK

Kris mendengar suara dari arah pekarangan depan rumah.

"astaga, suara apa itu?" Tanya kris.

Karena penasaran, ia pun hendak masuk ke dalam rumah dan sebelumnya mendorong pagar yang hanya terbuka sedikit seukuran tubuh chanyeol kecil.

Ia melihat tangga kayu yang biasanya ia sandarkan ditembok perbatasan rumahnya dengan rumah orang lain, itu jatuh. Mungkin ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang membuat tangga itu jatuh dari sebelah, karena tangga itu lebih tinggi daripada tembok yang membatasi dengan rumah tetangganya.

Kris pun membetulkan posisi tangga itu kembali. Aneh juga malam-malam yang anginnya tidak begitu kencang bisa membuat tangga berat nan tinggi itu jatuh. Apalagi kalau bukan perbuatan orang lain. Tapi malam-malam begini apakah masih ada orang lain di perumahan kompleknya itu? Karena biasanya pukul 8 malam saja daerah perumahannya sudah sangat sepi.

Ia mencari benda yang membuat tangga nya jatuh disekitar pekarangan depan rumahnya, tapi tidak ada satu pun.

Kris makin penasaran, ia pun memanjat tangga itu untuk memastikan ada apa di rumah sebelah. Tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. (dasar abang naga kepo ._.)

Kris mulai menurunkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya.

"ayo chanyeol! Kita berangkat. Masa memakai sepatu saja lama." Kata kris lagi-lagi kepada chanyeol, sambil tetap menuruni tangga yang lumayan tinggi tersebut.

Tetapi, saat ia menurunkan kaki kirinya pada tangga ke 3 dari bawah, tiba-tiba terdapat suara namja dari belakang, menginterupsi nya.

"wu yi fan"

.

.

.

Kris menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

CLEBBBB

ARRGGHHHH

Namja yang memanggil itu menancapkan 2 pisau kecil masing-masing pada kedua mata kris.

Dari kedua matanya keluarlah darah segar yang mengalir melalui pipi putih kris.

Kris jatuh terkulai, dan memegangi ujung pisau yang menancap dimatanya, berusaha menariknya keluar.

.

.

.

Namun, namja itu langsung menusuk perut kris dengan pisau yang lebih besar dan lebih tajam, dan menariknya keluar kembali.

CLEBBBB JLEBBB

AKKHHHHH

Darah merembes dari perut kris, membanjiri daerah yang kris duduki. tubuh kris semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah, sehingga membuat kris semakin lunglai.

"Keparat! Si-siapa k-kau?" Tanya kris yang bersusah payah untuk menahan aliran darah yang terus keluar dari mata dan perutnya. Percuma.

Namja itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sangat tipis.

Tidak menjawab apa-apa

Namja itu lagi-lagi menusuk dada kris tepat dijantungnya

JLEBBB

.

.

.

Saat itu.

Sebelum darah kris berhenti mengalir pun

Kris sudah kehilangan nyawanya lebih dulu

.

.

Namja itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Namun kali ini adalah senyum kemenangan.

"aku….. sudah membalaskan dendamku kris. Kau… akan bertemu denganya disana. Kutitipkan salam ku kepada nya, kris"

Namja itu langsung berlari secepatnya keluar rumah kris, sebelum orang lain mengetahuinya.

.

.

"appa, chanyeol sudah se-"

"appa? Appa?! APPA! APPAAAAA!" teriak chanyeol yang melihat appanya sudah tidak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah terkulai di pekarangan rumah.

Chanyeol duduk lemas disebelah kris, ia menarik pisau yang tertancap pada dada appa nya dengan isakan yang semakin lama semakin mengencang.

"HUUAAAAA APPAA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN YEOLL!" teriak chanyeol.

Sementara seseorang yang hampir melewati rumah kris dikejutkan oleh suara chanyeol kecil menangis. Seorang lelaki tampan berwajah malaikat tersebut bergegas mencari asal suara tangisan tersebut dan sampailah rumah kediaman Wu Yi Fan.

Ia melihat dari celah pagar rumah yang terbuka, seorang anak laki-laki menangis disebelah laki-laki dewasa yang sudah terkapar bergelimang darah, mati dengan mengenaskan, di pekarangan rumah. Terkejut, sesegera mungkin ia masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"astagaaa, ada apa ini?"

"ajuhssi tolong…. Appa appa~ hiks hiks" isak chanyeol

"baiklah, ayo ayo ikut ajuhssi. Kita kerumah sakit yaa"

Suho pun membawa tubuh kris yang tak bernyawa itu pun, dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju rumah sakit yang memang dekat dengan perumahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian

"chanyeol, ayok kita sarapan. Appa dan kyungsoo sudah menunggu dibawah"

"ne, lay eomma" jawab chanyeol singkat.

Lay dan Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati, menuju ruang makan yang telah dihuni(?) oleh Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"ah Chanyeol! Mari kita sarapan! Aku dan eomma sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan mu!" teriak kyungsoo, sembari menarik tangan chanyeol dan mendudukannya di kursi sebelah kyungsoo.

"terima kasih soo, adikku yang sangat imut" kata chanyeol ceria, dan mencubit adik 'angkat' nya dengan gemas.

"hehehe" balas kyungsoo tersipu.

"baiklah, ayo makan" kata suho mulai berbicara yang sedari tadi hanya membaca koran.

Keluarga itu pun memakan sarapan mereka bersama dengan terselipnya canda tawa bahagia.

Bahagia.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Sehabis sarapan bersama keluarga angkat ku, aku akan pergi kerumah seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat aku sayangi. Oh ya, aku belum memberi tahu, saat appa ku, kris, meninggal saat itu suho appa menolong dan membawa appa kris ke rumah sakit. Dia menanggung semuanya, dia membantuku. Dan dia mengangkatku sebagai anak nya. Ia memiliki anak laki-laki yang imut dan lebih muda dariku bernama Kim Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang namaku bukan Wu Chanyeol lagi namun, Kim Chanyeol.

Dan maksudku pergi kerumah orang yang sangat kusayangi itu, Oh Baekhyun. Teman masa kecilku. Appa Kris sangat dekat dengan ayah Baekhyun yaitu Oh Sehun ajuhssi. Karena itu juga, aku dan baekhyun juga sangat dekat dari kecil hingga sekarang. Aku menyukainya malahan mencintainya. Namun aku tidak tahu apakah baekhyun juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan ku?

Sehun ajuhssi begitu baik terhadapku, sama dengan baekhyun yang sangat lembut dan baik hati layaknya malaikat itu. Namun sudah lama aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun ajuhssi. Setiap kali aku kerumah baekhyun yang megah itu, aku hanya bertemu ia sendirian. Karena memang eommanya sudah tiada, sama seperti diriku. Namun aku tidak mempunyai keduanya, sedangkan ia masih memilikki seorang ayah dan karena itu ia sangat menjaga perasaanku dan selalu baik kepadaku. Intinya di mengasihani diriku. Tapi aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, aku menganggapnya kasih sayang dari seorang pacar xD ya-walaupun-dia-bukan-pacarku.

Dan dia pernah bilang bahwa appa nya sedang bekerja diluar negeri, makanya ia tinggal dirumah yang besar itu sendirian. Andai saja aku bisa tinggal berdua menemani Baekhyun. Aisshh, aku mikir apa. Ini pasti virus dari kkamjong item itu -_-

Oh, dan perlu kalian ketahui juga, aku….. mempunyai dendam.

Kepada orang yang telah membunuh kris appa.

Aku akan berusaha mencari siapakah orang itu, dan berniat akan membunuhnya sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

"chanyeol hyung! Mau pergi kemana?" tanya kyungsoo lembut.

"mau kerumah baekkie" jawabku girang.

Kyungsoo Pov

Baekkie…

Bagitu manis nama panggilan yang diberikan chanyeol hyung kepada baekhyun hyung.

"oh kalau begitu, bawa saja semua cupcake strawberry yang kemarin dibelikan appa untukku. Ada dikulkas aku tidak terlalu menyukai strawberry jadi berikan saja ke baekhyun hyung. hyung ambil saja lalu masukkan kedalam sterofoam. Sterofoam nya ada di lemari dapur sebelum hyung bertanya dimana." Kata ku panjang lebar, lalu tersenyum.

"hahaaa, peri soo ini sangat baik. Baiklah, terima kasih soo." Jawabnya. Lalu menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"ne, sama-sama hyung" balasku dengan senyum malu.

Chanyeol hyung bergegas ke dapur dan tidak lama kemudian dia kembali melewati ku dan menuju pintu depan rumah. Namun ia berbalik dan menatapku.

"soo, aku… mmm… hari ini…. Akan…."

"akan apa hyung?"

"akan… menyatakan perasaan ku kepadanya"

JDERRR

Kepadanya? Siapa? Baekhyun kah?. Ya, tentu siapa lagi. Sungguh aku merasakan kilatan petir dalam hatiku. Ingin sekali aku jatuh dihadapannya dan menangis.

"semoga berhasil hyung" kataku, dan dapat kudengar suaraku yang bergetar

Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan menyuruhnya berhati-hati.

Aku…..

menyukai chanyeol hyung.

aku…. Gelisah.

aku merasakan wajahku ditampar berkali-kali

apakah Baekhyun hyung akan menerima Chanyeol hyung? Bila tidak, apa Chanyeol hyung akan berubah seperti dulu lagi? atau ia malah makin mengejar baekhyun hyung?

Aku tahu ini salah. Dia hyung ku. Walaupun dia hanya hyung angkatku(?). Tapi sejak pertama kali aku bertemunya, sejak suho appa membawanya kerumah ini aku terpikat oleh nya. Ini benar-benar salah. Ini dilarang. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak menyatakannya maupun membesarkan perasaan ini, namun aku juga tidak berniat untuk menghapuskan rasa itu.

Dan yang membuatku makin putus asa karena memang chanyeol hyung menyukai baekhyun hyung. Baekhyun juga sudah seperti hyung ku sendiri, terlebih sudah seperti eomma kedua ku. Yaa memang baekhyun hyung lebih manis dari pada diriku, lebih pintar, lebih kaya, lebih populer, lebih baik dan-dia-sangat-sangat-baik-layaknya-malaikat, dan lebih segalanya dari aku, dan dia juga lebih lama kenal Chanyeol hyung dibanding diriku. Dan jika memang baekhyun hyung adalah pilihan chanyeol hyung aku tidak akan menyangkalnya.

Dibanding dengan diriku…. Memang sudah kubilang, sejak awal perasaan ini terlarang dan sudah kupastikan chanyeol hyung tidak akan pernah membalasnya. Tapi karena ego ku dan tak tahu setan apa yang mengontrol diriku, hatiku, dan otakku aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaan itu. Dan hanya membuatku sakit terus-terusan bila chanyeol hyung sudah mulai meperlakukan ku seperti adiknya sendiri ya-kenyataannya-memang-seperti-itu, dan jika ia sudah bermesraan bersama baekhyun.

Tingkah laku mereka berdua yang bila dilihat seperti pasangan yang dimabuk cinta, dan oh! Aku mungkin akan mati berdiri karena jantung ku berhenti berdetak yang pada sebelumnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Aku tidak tahan.

Kupikir hanya Chanyeol hyung yang tergila-gila dengan baekhyun hyung. Intinya perasaan sepihak. Karena bila kulihat baekhyun hyung biasa-biasa saja dan hanya menerima perlakuan chanyeol hyung dan tidak melebih-lebihkannya. Apakah chanyeol hyung juga menyadarinya? Bila iya, Apakah Chanyeol hyung merasakan rasa sakit juga?

Aku menatap chanyeol hyung sebagai seorang namja bukan sebagai hyung. Dan aku tidak ingin bila chanyeol hyung menganggapku sebagai adik kecil yang harus dijaganya. Senang sih, tapi juga sakit. Aku ingin ia menatapku sebagai seorang namja, atau terlebih sahabat dekatnya itu juga menenangkanku. Namun sepertinya tatapan itu hanya berlaku untuk Baekhyun hyung, malahan lebih dari itu -.-

"kumohon… hilangkan ia dari benakku Tuhan. Bila kau tidak menciptakannya untukku, bantulah aku membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh."

Disela-sela doa ku, sebutir air bening menetes dari mataku turun melewati pipiku. Dan makin lama isakan kecil ku keluar. Sebenarnya isakan itu kencang, namun teredam ditubuhku. Namun belum berapa lama aku menangis, Tak kuat aku menahannya, kututup wajahku dengan bantal dan kukeraskan isakkanku, namun yang terdengar hanyalah lengkingan kecil karena teredam oleh bantal. Kuteriakkan namanya, dan kudengar suaraku yang bergetar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun Pov

"Baekkieee!" panggil Chanyeol semangat.

Aku menoleh, dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum mengembang. Aku pun membalasnya senyumannya tak kalah bahagia. Untung saja Chanyeol bermain kerumah, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan sendirian lagi. dan memang aku tidak berniat keluar rumah dan lebih memilih chanyeol datang.

"yeayy! Yeollie datangg! Kau bawa apa yeol?"

"ini, cupcake strawberry kesukaan baekkie dari kyungsoo"

"wahh aku harus berterima kasih kepada soo si peri kecil itu hehe"

"jadi tidak berterima kasih dengan ku?" Tanya chanyeol sambil memasang wajah imut nya itu. Dan ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya itu, dan memang sudah kulakukan xD

"aihh yeollie manis sekali, iya iya terima kasih yeollie mau membawakan cupcake nya"

"ne baekkie, sama-sama" kembali memasang senyum lebarnya itu. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan manis.

"ayoo yeollie kita ke halaman belakang"

"hm? Tidak kekamar mu saja?"

"kita makan cupcake nya bersama, di belakang halaman saja ya?"

.

.

.

"cupcake nya enak yeol~" kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Kulihat ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat gugup. Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?

"ada apa yeol? Ada masalah?" tanyaku.

"anii…. Engg… anu.. baekkiee"

"ne? ada apa?"

.

.

"aku…. S-suka baekkie"

Aku melototkan mataku, dan refleks cupcake yang tadi hampir kumasukkan kemulut, terjatuh. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya tadi?

"aku suka baekkie dari kecil, hingga sekarang. Aku sudah berpikir untuk mengatakan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari. aku sangat suka baekkie, aku mencintai baekki"

DEG DEG

Rasanyaa…..

Aku ingin pingsan ditempat.

"y-yeol….."

"baek, would you be my precious person?" dia menggenggam tanganku pada tangan besarnya yang hangat.

Ya, memang dari dulu aku juga sangat menyukai Chanyeol, mencintainya malah. Tapi saat ia menyatakan cinta, dan mendengar penjelasannya barusan. Kukira ini hanya perasaan sepihak. Kupikir segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadaku yang membuatku deg-deg an itu hanyalah perlakuan terhadap sahabat. Sekarang aku mengetahui jawabannya.

"yeol….."

"aku…"

"mau"

Kulihat raut wajahnya berubah cerah. Dan segera saja ia menarik diriku ku kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Aku pun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat dan tersenyum semanis dan sebahagia mungkin, yang tak ia lihat saat ini. Aku mendengar bisikkannya yang menyuruhku untuk membalasnya dengan menyerupai sebuah kalimat maupun perasaan.

"aku mencintai mu" bisiknya.

"aku juga mencintaimu" balasku, dan membenamkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini yeollie, hati hati dijalan"

"ne…. jaga rumah baik-baik yaa hehe" balasnya yang disertai cengiran idiotnya itu. Walaupun idiot namun dia tetap tampan hehe.

"ishh yeollie, bukannya suruh jaga diri baik-baik, malah disuruh jaga rumah" kataku dengan mempoutkan bibirku. Kebiasaan ku bila ingin menggodanya.

Dan berhasil.

CUP

Salah.

Dia bukan mencubit pipiku seperti biasanya.

Dia

Mencium pipiku.

Aku melotot, dan seketika aku terdiam.

Kulihat wajahnya, ia tersenyum sangat manis. Aku hanya mengedipkan mataku.

"aihh, baekkie manis sekali….. baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik baekkie."

"…."

"baiklah aku pulang"

"eh tunggu dulu!"

"apa baek?"

"aku baru ingat, besok appa pulang. Yeollie…. Mau ikut menjemputnya?"

"mwo? Besok Sehun ajuhssi pulang? Baiklah besok aku akan jemput baekkie, akan aku pinjam mobil suho appa hehe"

"tapi aku tidak meminta yeollie menjemputku"

"gwaenchana….. yeol pulang ya?"

"ne, hati hati"

Aku tersenyum sangat bahagia untuk hari ini. Dan akan lebih bahagia apabila segera bertemu appa untuk hari-hari selanjutnya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo Pov

BRAAKKK

Aku hampir saja terjungkal -_-

seperti suara pintu didobrak…..

Astaga! aku lupa mengunci pintu! (?)

"aku pulaaanggg"

Ternyata suara Chanyeol hyung. Dasar.

Ehh?

Bagaimana yaa akan hal yang tadi Chanyeol hyung katakan.

"eomma appa kyungsooooo"

"astaga yeol, kalau buka pintu pelang-pelan. Dan… lalu ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa terlihat begitu senang?" Tanya lay eomma.

"itu….."

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

"APAAAA?! CUKHAEEEEE URI CHANYEOLLIEEE" teriak eomma Lay. Aku membalasnya dengan cengiran memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih ku.

"uri tiang listrik sama baekhyun si imut itu(?) selera mu tinggi yeol, tapi selera baekhyun rendah" kata suho appa tidak mengenakkan, dengan senyum angelic nya itu.

Ya, memang beginilah keluarga angkat ku. Aku 'lebih' tidak seperti anaknya, lebih mirip teman -_-

"aisshh appa, chanyeol itu tampan tingkat dewa"

Mereka pun tertawa, aku pun juga. Namun kyungsoo…..

Aku menoleh kepadanya, dia pun tersenyum.

"cukhaaeee, ternyata baekhyun hyung juga menyukai chanyeol hyung kan? benar kan kata ku?"

"kapan kau ngomong hah?"

Kami semua pun tertawa, dan aku ditarik untuk makan malam bersama.

Tidak bersama sih, karena kyungsoo bergegas ke kamarnya, karena ia sudah kenyang dan ia lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolah nya.

Disela makan aku ceritakan semua yang telah terjadi tadi siang saat dirumah baekhyun dan kami pun tertawa bersama lagi. kuberitahukan juga kepada mereka tentang hari esok akan pergi menjemput Sehun ajuhssi. Dan suho appa mengizinkan ku untuk meminjam mobilnya, toh suho appa besok akan dijemput oleh sekretarisnya.

.

.

.

Author Pov

"wahh padahal ini hari senin kenapa ramai sekali. Kita harus menunggu appa dimana ya yeol?"

Hari ini, sesuai janji Chanyeol semalam, menemani Baekhyun menjemput Sehun, appa nya Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah meminta izin kepada wali kelas nya untuk tidak masuk pada jam pertama hingga ke dua untuk menjemput Sehun. Hari ini, hari Senin dan sekarang masih pukul 8 pagi, namun airport sangat ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang melewati mereka berdua.

"hmm…. Disana saja"

Chanyeol menunjuk tempat duduk kosong yang hanya bermuat 2 orang yang terletak disudut dekat toilet. Mereka berjalan menuju kursi kayu tersebut.

Namun, saat mereka baru saja ingin duduk, suara familiar bagi baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, menginterupsi mereka.

"Baekhyun! Benarkah itu kau?"

Karena mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Refleks baekhyun menengok ke asal suara tersebut, bersusulan dengan Chanyeol setelahnya.

Setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya tersebut, mereka berdua membulatkan matanya.

"APPA?!" Tanya baekhyun tidak percaya.

"APPAAAAAAA" teriak baekhyun dan langsung memeluk appanya.

"sehun ajuhssi?" Tanya chanyeol tak percaya, dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Astaga appa! Kenapa lama sekali perginya?! Aku kan sangat merindukan appa"

"mianhae baekhyun chagi, pekerjaan appa disana sangat banyak. Appa kan juga sibuk memperluas bisnis appa disana. Appa juga rindu baekkie kecil appa, yang sekarang masi tetap kecil, hehe"

"yak! Appa, tinggi aku sudah bertambah!" rengek baekhyun, dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jinjja? Kok tidak terlihat yaa? Hehe"

Tidak jauh dari belakang mereka, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sangat bahagia. Syukurlah bila Sehun ajuhssi sudah pulang, Baekhyun tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"ohh tunggu baek, ini siapa?" Tanya sehun menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dilupakannya (kasiann deh yeol -_-)

"appa tidak kenal? Ciyuss? Ini Chanyeol appa ._." jawab baekhyun dengan wajah innocent nya.

"astaga! Benarkah ini Chanyeol?"

"annyeong sehun ajuhssi. Sudah lama tidak bertemu hehe" sapa chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebar nan menawannya itu.

"kau makin tampan yeol dan juga tinggi, semakin mirip dengan appamu haha"

"tentu saja hahaha" (chanyeol narsis -_-)

"sejak appa pergi ke luar negeri, Chanyeol yang menjaga ku loh. Dia selalu datang menemani ku dirumah" kata baekhyun.

"benarkah? Terima kasih yeol, sudah menjaga baekhyun"

"ahh ne cheonma ajuhssi" lagi2 chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"baiklah, kajja kita pulang kerumah. Appa sangat merindukan rumah" kata sehun, dan chanyeol mengambil alih memawa koper besar sehun.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan di depan, dan sehun berjalan dibelakang, sambil mengamati mereka dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"ekhem- apakah kalian telah menjalani hubungan…." Kata sehun yang terpotong, saat mereka berdua refleks menengok kebelakang dengan wajah kaget yang sempurna(?)

"APPA KOK BISA ?!..." teriak baekhyun yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh appa nya yang sudah paruh baya namun dengan wajah yang terlihat masih sangat muda. (Hasilnya liat baekhyun aja, kayak anak kecil kan tuh mukanya -_-)

Sehun menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang gugup dan menunduk kebawah, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untung saja aku tidak melakukannya padamu Wu Chanyeol, karena aku tahu kau masih berguna.

.

.

.

.

.

KRINGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar kelas bersamaan dan menuju ke kantin. Mereka berdua baru saja ke sekolah saat pelajaran ke tiga baru dimulai tadi. Namun baru saja ingin ke kantin, ada yang menepuk pundak baekhyun dari belakang. "cukkhaaaee!"

"astaga kyungsoo! Kau membuat ku kaget saja. Cukkhae untuk apa soo?"

"kan sekarang chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun hyung sudah berpacaran hehe" kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, namun ada gurat kesedihan dibalik senyuman tersebut.

Baekhyun Pov

Aku menyadarinya, Aku melihat guratan kesedihan pada senyuman manis peri soo. Yaa, aku sudah tahu bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol. Sangat terlihat dari tatapannya pada chanyeol. Hal ini sudah aku pertanyakan dari kemarin. Apakah ia akan merelakan hal ini?. Namun apa boleh buat? Aku juga mencintai Chanyeol, dan ia adalah adik Chanyeol. Hal itu dilarang bukan apabila ia bersama chanyeol? Walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung. Jadi menurut ku, kali ini aku mendapatkan kemenanganku. Bolehkah kyungsoo?

"ahh ne, gomawo. Peri soo yang sangat imut hehe"

"ne, baekhyun hyung."

Author Pov

"KYUNGSOO TERCINTAAAAA"

Suara siapatuh?

Kyungsoo menengok kearah belakangnya.

Kkamjong -_-

Ia langsung memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang, dan jujur kyungsoo sangat risih dengan hal itu. Namun ia sedang tidak punya tenaga untuk mengelak. Tenaganya terkuras sehabis menangis dari semalam. Kalian pasti mengerti karena apa Kyungsoo menangis.

"heyy, kalian sudah jadian kan? traktir aku dan kyungsoo ya?" kata Kai tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"gomawo soo, aku pergi duluan bersama baekkie ya?"

Chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi dan menarik tangan baekhyun menjauh.

"dasar pelit -_- " kata kai, yang melihat chanyeol langsung pergi saat dimintai traktir. Lalu kai menengok kearah kyungsoo, yang tidak melepaskan pandangan kearah Chanbaek.

"soo?"

"hey soo?"

"baby soo?"

"KYUNGSOO!"

"ah ne?"

"kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya kai

"a-aniyo. Aku ke kelas dulu ya kai" kata kyungsoo yang melepas rangkulan kai, dan bergegas menuju ke kelasnya. Kai menautkan alisnya bingung.

Kai menatap punggung chanyeol yang belum jauh dari pandangan. Kenapa kyungsoo menatap chanyeol seperti itu?

Berpikir sejenak dan….

DRRTTT

Kai merasakan getaran dari dalam saku celananya. Ia pun merogoh benda kotak yang bergetar tersebut dan mengklik bentuk lingkaran berwarna hijau yang terpampang dilayar handphonenya.

"yeobeoseyo?"

"ini sekretaris park, presdir kim"

"ah ne, ada apa sekretaris park?"

"rekan bisnis baru anda baru saja pulang dari Amerika, namun dia mempercepat jadwal rapat. Rapat akan dimulai pukul 11 siang"

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

"ne"

PIIPP

.

.

Dan…..

Ia mengerti arti tatapan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cih, aku harus menyingkirkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP TAPP TAP

"maafkan aku….. kris…. Aku menyesalinya…. Lu…."

"…"

BRAKKKK

"HEY!"

"apa hubungan mu dengan Kris?"

"untuk apa kau bertanya? Kau sungguh tidak tahu sopan santun"

"JAWAB!"

GREBB

.

.

.

.

.

"soo"

"peri soo"

"kyungsoo?"

"KIM KYUNGSOO!"

Teriak Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memanggil kyungsoo namun tak digubrisnya.

"ahh ne? wae hyung?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah innocent nya.

"aishh, akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, kenapa eoh? Sudah 1 abad aku memanggil mu tapi tidak kau dengar" (alahh chanyeol lebay -_- )(depdep ditampol baekhyun)

"ahahaha, mianhae hyung"

"memangnya kau memikirkan apa sih? Jangan bilang kau memikirkan si Kai alias Jongin alias Kim Jongin alias Kkamjong alias Item itu? Aisshh kau jangan mau dengannya kyung, dia tidak waras -_-"

"HAHAHAH hyung kau sangat lucu" tawa kyungsoo yang terbahak-bahak mendengar nama-nama panggilan kai yang diberikan chanyeol.

Hari ini, mereka berdua duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Memakan bekal yang sudah kyungsoo buatkan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol, pada jam istirahat saat ini. Baekhyun tidak ikut karena ia masih mempunyai tugas dari gurunya untuk diselesaikan.

"jadi kau benar-benar sedang memikirkan kai? Kenapa kau memikirkan dia? Lebih baik kau memikirkan hyung mu yang sangat tampan ini"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya tertawa, namun itu mampu membuat chanyeol ikut tertawa juga. Dibalik itu, seorang namja yang sedari tadi namanya disebut itu berada di balik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar untuk bersembunyi, dan tersenyum. Senyum….. yang sulit diartikan.

Namun ternyata niat awalnya bukan untuk bersembunyi, lihat sekarang ia menghampiri kedua namja yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hey, yeol!"

"whoa! Kau mengejutkan ku kim jongin! Dan barusan saja aku membicarakan kulitmu yang hitam menawan cuihh itu, Ku doa kan kau pendek umur(?)" kata Chanyeol sengenanya(?) -_-

"enak saja kau, dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan -_- Emmm…. Soo, boleh kupinjam chanyeol mu sebentar?" Tanya kai, yang sedikit membuat kyungsoo bingung sebenarnya. 'chanyeol mu'. Kai kan sudah tahu chanyeol milik baekhyun. Dan setahu kyungsoo, kai menyukainya sepertinya, namun kenapa kai mengatakan hal seperti itu? ._.

"silahkan! Kau boleh meminjam Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini!" teriak Chanyeol dan merenggangkan tangannya untuk memeluk kai.

Tapi kai segera menghindar, dan berakhir dengan chanyeol yang memeluk pohon kecil yang memang sejak makan bersama kyungsoo tadi, menjadi tempat bersandarnya.

"ikut aku sebentar yeol" pinta kai.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar soo"

"ne" jawab kyungsoo singkat.

Kai dan chanyeol pun berjalan menuju ke balik pagar taman.

.

.

.

"ada apa kai?" Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah sumringahnya. Memang tidak bisa diajak serius. Namun…

"ngg… yeol, kau… masih mempunyai dendam bukan?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi bingung namun dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya chanyeol dingin.

"aku hanya menebak. Benarkah itu?"

"ya" jawabnya semakin dingin.

"dendam dengan orang yang telah membunuh appamu?" Tanya kai lagi.

"tepat"

"mau kubantu?"

"cih, bisa bantu apa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol meremehkan

"tentu aku bisa melakukannya untuk mu, jika kau mau?"

"….."

Kai mendekatkan wajah nya, dan berbisik di telinga chanyeol

"aku tahu siapa yang telah membunuh ayah mu yeol…"

Kai menjauhkan wajah nya lagi. dan tersenyum melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sangat terkejut sekarang.

"k-kau…. Bagaimana bisa?... kau bohong kan?"

"tidak. Aku tidak berbohong. Kau ingin bukti? Temui aku saat pulang sekolah didepan gerbang"

"….."

"baiklah aku pergi"

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian kai.

Dibalik itu, Kai tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh arti… lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku harus membuat skenario.

Ini akan menarik, aku yakin.

Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau.

.

.

.

KRIIINGGGG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas. wajah lelah yang telah berganti dengan wajah cerah dan sumringah seakan-akan telah menantikan merebahkan tubuh pada kasur tercinta atau mengikuti kegiatan klub yang menyenangkan, dan memang itu hal yang ingin dilakukan mereka, kecuali Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih memikirkan kata-kata kai barusan.

Apakah itu benar? Apakah kai benra-benar mengetahui nya? Apakah ia tidak berbohong?

Namun apa salahnya untuk mempercayai seorang Kim Jongin?

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu kai atau bisa jadi menghampiri kai di depan gerbang. Bila kai hanya mengerjainya, ia akan mencekik leher namja itu -_-

Kyungsoo ada kegiatan klub hari ini. Dan Baekhyun harus segera pulang kerumahnya karena tadi appa nya menelfon. jadi rencananya Chanyeol akan pulang sendirian. Karena ia harus bertemu dengan kai lebih dahulu.

Saat chanyeol sudah berada diluar gerbang, tidak terlihat idung pesek(?) milik namja item, eh salah, tan tersebut.

Menunggu selama 15 menit. Dan tak kunjung datang juga.

"sialan! Pasti bocah itu mau mengerjaiku. Bila besok bertemu dengannya kupastikan lehernya patah!"

Chanyeol pun berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Saat ia berjalan kerumahnya. Ia melewati rumah baekhyun. Ya, memang seperti itu biasanya, ia selalu pulang dengan arah menuju rumah baekhyun, karena lebih sepi.

Namun, belum ia jauh dari rumah baekhyun, terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal yang memanggilnya, dan ia yakini bahwa itu berasal dari rumah baekhyun.

"chanyeol!"

Saat ia berbalik, ternyata itu…..

Kai

Jongin

Kamjjong

Ite—TAN!

"hey kau! Kenap-"

"berisik cepatlah kesini!" panggil kai sedikit berbisik yang sedang mengendap-endap dibalik jendela depan rumah baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menghampirinya.

"kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya chanyeol.

"pelankan suara mu" suruh kai.

"tadi aku mengikuti baekhyun yang terburu-buru keluar dari sekolah. Jadi tadi tidak sempat menunggumu didepan gerbang" lanjut kai.

"hey, dasar penguntit. Kau tidak mengincar baekhyun kan? dia milikku"

"aku tahuuu, aku sudah milik peri soo" chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"lantas, sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana mengenai yang tadi si-"

"huh! Dasar cerewet. Dengar yaa, untung saja kau pulang lewat jalan ini, sehingga kau bisa menyaksikannya langsung. Tadi, aku berencana untuk merekamnya saja" kata kai panjang lebar.

"ha? Maksudmu….. engg…. Jangan-janga…. Sehun ajuhssi dengan… baek.. ngg.. hyun" kata chanyeol tersendat-sendat.

"apa?" Tanya kai bingung.

Chanyeol sedang berpikir… 'merekam'…. Yaa begitulah, readers pasti mengerti otak chanyeol yang hanya 11 12 dengan kai -_-

Sebagai pacarnya baekhyun, dengan memikirkan hal tersebut ia malah merasa sebal dan risih (dasar chanyeol -.-)

"sstt.. kau diam saja. Dengarkan. Pasang telinga alien mu itu" suruh kai.

Chanyeol hanya berdecih mendengar hinaan kai.

.

.

.

"ohh baek. Kau sudah pulang"

"ne, ada apa appa menelfon baekkie?" Tanya baekhyun.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin appa bicarakan"

"apa itu?"

"ngggg…."

.

.

.

"baek….."

.

.

.

.

A/N

YUHUUUUU UUUYEAAAAHHHHHH

Depdep kembali dengan FF yang jeleknya minta ampun. Maklum yaa, depdep masih baru-baru newbie, limited edition *ecuiih* -_- wkwk

Lagi pengen coba-coba aja bikin ff yang kayak gini. Pengen liat komentar readers aja, bagus apa enggak. Klo banyak yang bilang jelek, berarti emang depdep gak bisa bikin ff yang kayak begini hehe xD

*readers: begini begini apaansih? Depdep main kode-kodean yaa? Tampol ahh*

PLAKK

Feel nya kurang dapet, trus emang ini FF jelek u.u jujur dehh, depdep pas baca ulang nih ff udah mau pingsan aja -_- tadinya gak mau dipublish. Tapi depdep juga kepo sama reviewnya readers. Akhirnya dipublish dehh, padahal depdep janjinya ngepublish sehabis UAS wkwk ._.v maapkan depdep yang belum punya dosa ini yaa readers xD *eciaat*

Untuk kelanjutan chapter, ff ini bakal sad ending yang gagal to the max. Dan menurut depdep mungkin nanti bakal ada yang kecewa sama depdep kalau endingnya gak sesuai yang diharapkan. Makanya kalau mau lanjut, depdep liat dulu reviewnya. Tapi tenang aja, depdep usahain bikin sad ending tapi gak bikin kalian nangis(?) trus nanti endingnya gantung ._. bercandaaa depdep usahain bikin sad ending trus dapet feel nya, tapi bikin kalian greget mau ngunyah depdep nantinya, yakin deh. tapi emang bener sihh depdep mau bikin endingnya gantung gituuu hehe ._.v

Jadi intinya, ff ini bakal Sad Ending + Gantung + bikin kalian mau makan depdep yang manis(?) xD

Aku juga bingung sebenernya ini main pair nya Chanbaek atau Chansoo ._.

Jangan sebel sama depdep kalau nanti nihh ending bakal bikin kalian gak puas yaa T_T

Jadi gimana? Kepo lanjutannya gak?

TBC or FIN?

Review please~ :)


End file.
